Sasuke's day in prison
by Fourths' son
Summary: a side fic to my fic  still thinking of one. set during sasuke's time in jail, which is mentioned around chap 5. what happened there, and why did he change? my 1st oneshot, hope it's okay? read and review, if you read still thinking of one! No YAOI!


My saviour.

a side fic to my fic " still thinking of one"

set after Sasuke is in prison, and asks for Tom cruise to save him. You've seen what happens with Naruto, now see a brief glimpse of Sasuke's side!

note: mainly meant for humor. maybe a little sadness/angst.

talk

_thoughts_

Okay people, I've been busy for a while,but I'm trying to get back into writing. After this I'm going to finish chapter 10/11 of S.t.o.1. i sat 10/11 because i forgot what chapter I'm writing. Umm..yeah, and if i ever get around to writing the re-write of Yondaime's revenge or Uzumaki's revenge, the pairing will be different. YES again, it'll be different. It will either be Arashi/shizune or Arashi/Anko. And Naruto will be with Konan, Naruto/Konan.

Yes i'm still going to use the name Arashi, i like it better than Minato, though Namikaze sounds cool. And as for the blue haired Akatsuki, I've always wanted to put her in a fic with Naruto.( thats why she had a big role in t.y.r.) but i needed a name, i suck at coming up with names.

without further ado...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

begin!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Ahhhhhhh! stop! " A voice cried out, only to be answered by laughter. " OH? why should we stop Uchiha? " replied the voice. A light came on, showing the battered, and broken figure of Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was once on the path of becoming a strong, and powerful shinobi, but he decided to take a detour when The last Uchiha started hanging around Uzumaki Naruto. The murderer had filled Sasuke's head with illusions, and had made the raven haired Uchiha believe that following in Naruto's footsteps was the true path too greatness.

And Now look were the boy ended up, in a cell, and not knowing that Naruto was only 4 cells over. The ANBU shook his head, clearing his thoughts, before getting back to the task at hand.

Sasuke's screams filled the night, and a few cells over, Naruto's mind ran a mile a minute trying to remember where he heard the voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Father! Mother! help me! " came the Uchiha's voice. The ANBU on duty faltered for a minute, feeling pity for the misguided boy, not knowing that he was crying for his dead parents.

" It..ITACHI! brother! please save me." Sasuke yelled out.

His only answer was a silence which was briefly broken by the door opening, signaling the arrival of the other member of the Torture, and Interrogation squad 2. The Men who heard who the boy had cried out for, shook them to their core, now they felt really bad. But, a job, was a job. A brief flame went up in the room, before continuing onto sasuke's clothes, letting everyone present know that the next interrogator had started his routine. The others were on the way out the door when Sasuke's voice stopped him them in their tracks.

It was a single sentence that would change Sasuke's life forever. It would be the same sentence that knocked him off the path of the avenger, and on the path of the Good Uchiha, he would still kill his brother, except this one would be happy, and live a good life.

" Save me..," he called out weakly, " Save me.. save me.. help me..save me..HELP ME TOM CRUISE! "

There was a long silence followed by muffled laughter, which was being tailed by full gut wrenching laughter. The boy held his head high, even though he was the laughing stock of the ANBU. 4 members slowly made their way towards him, until the tall man turned toward his teamate wearing a turtle mask.(1)

" the kids' off his rocker! " He exclaimed, his insides still being held hostage by laughter. The others started laughing until someone from the back interrupted them, " Wait..who's Tom Cruise again? " the man asked. A grunt was heard in response as a man in a tiger mask, beside the turtle one spoke up, " I believe that he was that short guy in that movie we saw last year, mission impossible or something like that..." he trailed off.

The other 3 members in front of Sasuke all nodded, " Yes, i remember it well. Loads of action. " Came the muffled voice from behind the falcon mask. Boar nodded, " oh yeah! he saved the planet! " he stated rather loudly.

Zebra, from the back, said, " What! how's he gonna save the planet, when he can't even get on most roller coasters! "

All the ANBU howled with laughter, while Sasuke resisted the urge to shout out. Suddenly turtle spoke, " Haha, Tom Cruise. Broken light bulb. no step ladder. Mission Impossible."

If it was possible everyone started laughing even harder, leaning on each other for support. they soon stopped when Sasuke shouted out, " SHUT UP! You'll all see Master Cruise for the man he really is! "

Boar answered him, " A man who somehow got lucky? "

" no! "

Zebra tried, " A man who was actually excited that he married some bitch? " (2)

" Wha..Hell no..dammit! "

" Language, " Came falcon's voice, " A midget that wouldn't ever get any if he wasn't a movie star? "

Sasuke stopped from shouting profanities, " NO! HE is a wise, nobleman. HE is a man of great stature, and character. "

" Who are you trying to convince? Us, or yourself? " was Tiger's reply.

Sasuke tried defending his Idol, but to no avail, as the ANBU just made some sarcastic reply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 4 hours later, 2 hours left.

Sasuke groaned when he awoke, but gasped when the door opened, and the light revealed who walked in. Coming closer to The Uchiha was none other than the big(er little) man closer to Sasuke was the great, in Sasuke's opinion, Tom Cruise himself. His face was clearly visible, but the rest of his body was covered by a zipped up, huge, coat that went to his ankles. You could make out little pieces of blue jeans, and black shoes.

Tom stopped in front of the wide eyed, slack jawed Sasuke, and grinned at the boy. Sasuke slowly slammed his head into wall he was tied up to, wanting to know if this was a dream, yet not wanting to wake up from it. He tried speaking but his mouth wouldn't move, Tom noticing this, decided to start the conversation.

" Hello Sasuke. "

Tom watched as the boy's mouth opened, then closed, this happened several times before Sasuke lowered his head, " My master. " he mumbled.

T.C. looked confused, before shaking his head, I'm not your master boy. "

Sasuke's head shot up, before he quickly shook it. " No! " he yelled, " you are, you are my master. "

Tom raised an eyebrow, " Oh really, wipper snapper? and why is that? "

So Sasuke told him the story of the Uchiha massacre, of his childhood, of becoming an avenger, and how he wanted to save the world, but had to defeat his brother.

Tom took all this in, and thought for a minute before looking into Sasuke's eyes.

" You want to save the world? "

Sasuke nodded.

" You want to kill your brother? "

Another nod

"haha, dear boy, don't you see that you'll be saving the world? " the movie star asked.

At Uchiha's confused look he continued, " your brother is a misssing nin, correct? "

Nod.

" And he killed lots of people? "

Sasuke nodded, wondering where this was going.

" Well if you kill him, then you'll be saving the world, while avenging your clan. "

Sasuke's eyes widened, he was right! The raven haired boy looked into his Idol's eyes' and smiled, " thank you, Tom-sama."

Tom responded by smiling, and ruffling the Uchiha's hair. " Sure, so be happy, love life, make friends, get laid, do things any other boy your age would do. " " That's an order, and if you complete this mission, then you can be in a movie with me, okay? "

" Sir, yes sir! " was Sasuke's response, as his eyes started watering. Suddenly the door opened, and Falcon, and tiger came in. Tiger had his mouth open, ready to insult the boy when he saw who was next to him. Instantly they straightened up, and fixed their coats, as Tom walked by them. Before walking through the doorway he turned to Sasuke, " remember what we talked about okay? " With that he walked out, followed by the two ANBU.

Sasuke could only stare in shock, as he realized that he had achieved his dream of meeting tom-sama. He smiled, maybe dreams do come true.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tom stared at the two ANBU in front of him, and spoke, " now we're going to have a talk okay? " The two quickly nodded, and waited for him to speak.

" Now, " he started, " It's come to my attention that you don't like me, and i'm going to fix that...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tiger, and falcon both looked at the form of Katie in their bed, and smiled happily at each other, " I love tom-sama! " they both shouted. They would find out later that week, that not only they, but all the ANBU who disliked tom, now loved the guy. wonder why?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke smiled to himself as he exited through the prison door, and stepped onto the green grass, for the first time in 24 hours. It may have only been one day, but he learned a valuable lesson. And now he was going to fulfill his dream, and Tom's wishes. With these thoughts in mind, he headed down the road, heading toward the next great adventure, and to fulfill his destiny.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hahaha, hope you all liked this,it's a side fic to my fic " still thinking of one. " this is what happened to sasuke in his time in jail, which is briefly mentioned around naruto's return in chapter 5 i believe. this is my first oneshot, so i hope i did okay, though i didn't like the ending that well.

(1) yes a turtle mask, it's original i think, maybe the ANBU is good at hiding?

(2) Katie, which i think that's your name, if your reading this somehow, then i don't really think your a bitch, i don't anything about actually. so uh, just had to make them insult you, and tom. also sorry about the part that makes you seem like a whore.

review!!!!!

till we meet again,

fourth's son


End file.
